The Long Road to the Wedding
by pinkwildcat94
Summary: Gabriella is a well known event planner in New York City but now her most difficult task: juggling other people's weddings and parties including her own wedding which she is planning on such short notice. TRAILER INSIDE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. TRAILER

**Gabriella is a confident 25 year old woman who has everything a woman needs: A dream job that she is well- recognised in**

"_Miss Montez, you have 5 meetings today; all weddings and the other two were wondering if you could plan their bridal showers at the same time."_

"_Jennifer is on starting her maternity leave early so for six months, I need you to take her assignments."_

"_But all her assignments are birthday parties. I'm a wedding planner," Gabriella debated._

"_I'll triple your salary."_

"_Deal."_

_00000000  
><em>

"_Oh there she is! Ladies, meet my wedding planner and best friend extraordinaire, Gabriella Montez. Did I mention she is now doing birthday parties now?"_

"_Could you my niece's party? My sister is tearing her hair out figuring out the theme of the party."_

"_No way, I need Gabriella to help me plan my wedding next."_

**And the perfect boyfriend**

"_You look too perfect to be called a mess," Troy said as she kisses her softly._

"_You're too good to be real."_

"_No, you are."_

**Until one day, her perfect boyfriend decides to pop the question**

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_Oh my gosh…"_

_00000000  
><em>

"_Maybe you should plan the wedding. It will be perfect. You can finally plan the perfect wedding that you always wanted."_

**Now she would have to juggle planning her own wedding and planning other people's parties and weddings at the same time**

"_Hey, here's an idea, let's have our wedding on the same date when we first met?"_

"_But that's only four months from now."_

"_Yeah but I see you plan for an event a month from now. If you can plan a great wedding like that in a month, I'm sure you can pull it off in four months right?"_

**Can she do it?**

"_My wedding is in exactly two months and I haven't even thought about the catering and I haven't even gotten my dress yet!"_

00000000

"_How many cell phones do you have?"_

"_Four. Why?"_

"_Why four?"_

"_I'm currently planning one birthday party for some old woman and three weddings including mine."_

00000000

"_No, I said I wanted poppy flowers not a birthday cake that has a face of an old lady in it!"_

"_Gabriella, were you up all night?"_

"_YES! I have been up all night Sharpay. You want to know why? Because I'm a pushover. People tell me to do something and I do it in a miraculous way that people seemed to think that I did it on purpose."_

"_You had too much sugar in your coffee didn't you?"_

**Will she able to pull off her fairytale wedding or will she crack under pressure?**

**Find out soon in The Long Road To The Wedding**

**Coming soon to fanfiction.**

Ok, so this is the trailer for my new story. I had this idea for a while and now I'm finally going to post it on fanfiction. Basically, this story about Troy, who had proposed to Gabriella out of the blue and Gabriella is both happy yet unhappy about the engagement. Being an event planner, she plans everything from parties to weddings and now, she has to schedule in her own wedding, refusing any help from anyone. Throughout the story, you will see how Gabriella is single handling her wedding planning and planning other people's events at the same time.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Job Oppurtunity

_**Thanks for those who reviewed the trailer! Here is the first chapter. It is basically how Gabriella starts to get stressed out. No Troy in this chapter but he is mentioned. **_

_**Please enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Gabriella Montez lives for the busy atmosphere of New York City. The city, although at the times is chaotic and dirty, she loves every part of living there since she was just eight years old when her step-father brought her and her mother on a trip. She loves how every shop is so easy to find and that retail shops are just so awesome! Since she started living in New York City a few years back, she learnt to love the fact that Starbucks are almost every where she went and when she needed her daily cup of coffee.<p>

As her graduation gift, Gabriella's parents gave her a penthouse with the perfect view which she lives by herself. The penthouse itself has a very spacious living room with its very own fire place. The kitchen itself was not too big yet not too small for herself considering that she barely cooks at home because she always orders takeouts. Her penthouse has two bedrooms but she uses the second room as a guest room slash office since she is a workaholic.

Immediately after graduation, Gabriella had many job offers from companies that require wedding planners. She started off as an intern and slowly worked her way up to a respected wedding planner in the city with clients that were more than impressed with her work that she does to make everything just perfect. She loved her job dearly but at times, it can be a pain in the neck. Mostly because her boss is so persistent and Gabriella just couldn't say no.

The day was Monday and it was the start of the week. Well, not for Gabriella. She had to work during the weekends and her only days off is only on Wednesdays. Gabriella shut off her alarm clock, her eyes still closed, not bothering to look at the time. Yesterday night was one of the most tiring weddings she ever planned. Mainly because the bride and the groom decided to have their wedding ending at two in the morning. Gabriella of course couldn't argue with that considering she had to get up at six every morning to get ready for work.

Gabriella finally raised her head up and looked at the clock to see that it's already 6.59 a.m. Gabriella's head started to spin but she that didn't stop her from jumping out of bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower. She decided to skip breakfast but texted her assistant to get her the usual coffee and a blueberry muffin.

Gabriella's persistent boss always insists that she arrives at work at 7.30 sharp because she somehow finds it wonderful how her staff are always punctual before her. Whatever that means.

7.24. Gabriella has less than 10 minutes to get to work and she was thankfully five blocks away but unfortunately the traffic was insane! She kept honking at the driver at the front who apparently decided to alight a passenger in the middle of the road.

7.29 and Gabriella had parked her car and is now making her way to her office at the 13th floor. She impatiently waited for the elevator to open.

"Gabriella!" someone called for her. Gabriella shut her eyes closed wishing the voice is not from who she thinks it is from.

"Gabriella," the person called her again, this time tapping on her shoulder.

Gabriella finally turned to his that person. Her theory was right. That nasal voice belonged to her boss, Marie Lee Deville. Her 35 (actually 45) year old boss who seems to have a thrill in ruining Gabriella's life at work.

"Marie! Hi!" Gabriella responded in a fake happy voice.

"Are you late for work? I always knew one day you'll crack," Marie asked with an amusing tone.

"Ha-ha, you got me," Gabriella replied, still having a fake smile on her face.

"Anyways, I'm glad I met you here. I have something to tell you," Marie told her, stepping inside the elevator that had just arrived for them.

"You're retiring?" Gabriella mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, when I'm trying to remember something, I say it out loud," Gabriella replied.

Marie smiled, "Oh, Gabriella. I always knew you were weird."

Gabriella fake laughed as if Marie's insult didn't hurt her at all. Marie likes to make insults at her employees but always assume that all of her employees are ok with it. Marie also makes the worst jokes ever but everyone learned to just laughed along. The last employee that didn't laugh ended up working as a janitor and no one wants to end up like him.

"What was it you wanted to tell me Marie?" Gabriella asked as the elevator door opened and Gabriella's assistant, Tabitha, appeared, holding a coffee cup and some papers.

Before Gabriella could stop her, Tabitha had already opened her mouth to give her a briefing for the morning, "Miss Montez, one of your clients called to reschedule today's meeting to 10 instead of 2. She explained that she has to pick up her grandmother at the airport and make sure everything in her house is for easy to reach for a woman in a wheelchair. In addition, she also wondered if her reception could have tables that are lower so her grandmother could reach it –"

"Tabitha! Let me know all of that later. Marie has something she needs to tell me," Gabriella interrupted her.

"Oh, right, sorry Miss Montez. I will put these papers and your coffee in your office then," Tabitha replied.

"No, no. Leave the coffee. Put the papers on my desk and I will call you when I'm settled," Gabriella instructed. Tabitha nodded and walked away. Gabriella then turned to Marie who was still standing right behind her. "Sorry about that, Marie. She just started last week because my last assistant thinks she's going to be the new broadway star," Gabriella apologized.

"It's alright. I understand. Also, I am very impressed with the way you handle things for the weddings you planned. Yesterday, I received a letter from the Kingston wedding party. They said they had recommended you to almost their entire friends and family," Marie replied while making her way to her office.

"Oh, well thank you Marie. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you about something else. Why don't you take a seat in my office first," Marie invited her.

Gabriella did as she's told and sat down on the chair in front of Marie's desk. "Chocolates?" Marie offered her from a bowl.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm allergic to nuts," Gabriella replied.

"Oh that's too bad. Well no wonder you are still single. Couldn't find a man to get used to your allergies?" Marie asked innocently.

Gabriella started to fake smile again, "Actually I am not single Marie. In fact, I have been dating the same guy I met four years ago. You remember Troy right?"

Marie's mouth formed an 'O' shaped when she remembered, "Oh, you're still with him? It's amazing how a guy like Troy stayed with you all this time. Not that there's anything wrong with you. It's just that you're a little high maintenance from time to time," she replied in a joking way.

"Ha-ha, what was it you wanted to tell me Marie? I have a lot of stuff to do today," Gabriella asked again.

"Oh right, well you remember Jennifer right? Like you she plans parties but hers is _actually_ parties like birthday parties and parties for no reason parties?" Marie started and Gabriella nodded slowly. Inside her head, Gabriella wanted to do terrible things to Marie at the moment. For starters, throw her off the building.

"Well, Jennifer decided to start her maternity leave early. So, for six months, I need you to take her assignments and of course do yours too," Marie stated.

Gabriella tried to take in what Marie just said to her. "Wait, I must be hearing things. Did you say you want me to take her job and do mine _at the same time_?"

"Correct."

"No, I can't juggle doing all those jobs at the same time. Why can't you do it?" Gabriella replied.

"Oh I would love to but I'm going to be away next month for a vacation away from my husband. You can't expect me to bring my work with me to Fiji. I have been working all year round. I need a break," Marie answered her.

"Well can't you give it to someone else? I have a lot of my plate right now. I mean, for the next few months will be a very busy time for me. There is a wedding almost every week and I have six pending clients," Gabriella explained to her.

"Well, since you put it that way, I'll hand over your pending clients to Tracy and Morgana and hoped we don't get sued but you're still doing all those assignments that were given to Jennifer that she had already accepted only. If Jennifer has any more pending clients looking for her, I'll direct them to you and if you're too busy or whatever it is you have to do, just hand over the assignment over to Tracy or Morgana. But please, do me a favour and don't give Tracy and Morgana most of the assignments because I am sure they will ruin it somehow," Marie stated.

"So you're saying I do most of the work and they do just a quarter of it?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes."

"No, it's still too much, Marie."

"Ok, how about this, you do all those assignments, and I will triple your salary and I promise you a month off from work. But don't take off during the winter time. Most of the clients like winter weddings and freezing themselves to death," Marie replied.

If Gabriella hadn't felt that killing Marie before, she does more now and boy, does she want to kill Marie. But she can't turn down her boss. She'll get send to do rookie stuff and she's been there before. There is no choice. "Deal," she said.

"I knew I could count on you. Now let's talk about that boyfriend of yours. Does he have a brother? He doesn't have to be older, just say he has a brother," Marie said.

"No, Troy is an only child," Gabriella replied awkwardly.

"Too bad. I bet if he has a brother, he won't be as whipped as Troy. Did you mention he was New Jersey though?" Marie asked.

"Yeah…um, I have to go Marie. I'll see you later," Gabriella said as she stood up from her chair.

"Oh, while you're out, can you explain to Tracy and Morgana what I told you. I don't want to say it twice in one day you know," Marie said.

"Sure, whatever you say," Gabriella replied and walked out of Marie's office and made her way to her own but not before stopping by at Tabitha's desk.

"Tabitha, tell Morgana and Tracy that they will be taking over all my pending assignments but will have to report back to me every day to tell me about their progress. Also, call Jennifer's assistant and tell her that she will be working for me and come to my office immediately after this bringing all of Jennifer's assignments and schedules. Tell my client that I can only see her at 10.45 and we'll discuss what she needs," Gabriella briefed her assiatant.

"Ok Miss Montez. Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, ask some intern to get me 6 cups of coffee and 10 blueberry muffins," Gabriella replied.

"Are you ok Miss Montez?" Tabitha asked concernly.

"Yes. I am. Since it's 7.55 right now, I need you to take my calls until it's 8.30. I need to rest my head for the moment. Thank you," Gabriella replied.

"Ok…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry for the lack of Troy but I have big plans for him in the next chapter. <strong>_

_**But I do have a job for you guys. What kind of job do want Troy to have:**_

_**A. Pilot  
>B. Businessman<br>C. Lawyer**_

_**Review me your choice and I will mention your usernames at the next chapter! Also, I could put your real names in some of the future chapters.  
><strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>_


	3. Stuck With Me

_**Before you read this chapter, I would just like to say to thanks for those who have read and review the last chapters. Your reviews that inspire me to write a new chapter immediately. Also, I would like to mention some of those who reviewed and answered the poll:**_

1. mbaby45  
>2. fishing<br>3. XXbestfriend1XX  
>4. Zophie<br>5. yogaluva  
>6. kittykatlover3<br>7. Loves To Read 15

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Gabriella was done with work and left the office while checking her text messages on her phone. There were five text messages for her. Three of them were from the phone company asking whether she would like to buy some Beatles ringtone, one of them was from Sharpay. Gabriella clicked the message and read it as she made her way to her car.<p>

_Is it ok if I come by your office at 11 tomorrow? I want to discuss and finalize the seating arrangements with you before the rehearsal dinner. – Sharpay_

Sharpay is Gabriella's college roommate and their parents were friends when they were going to high school together. Sharpay works with a fashion magazine and didn't have time to plan her own wedding so she asked Gabriella for help. Gabriella greatly accepts even though that means she couldn't be one of Sharpay's bridesmaids because she has to work at the same time during the wedding.

Gabriella replied an ok to Sharpay and moved on to read her final text that she received. It was from her boyfriend Troy. Just by his name, Gabriella felt herself smiling. She couldn't believe it has been four years since they met and dated.

_Hey Brie. Just to let you know my plane just landed and I'm on my way home. Can't wait to see you when you get back from work. – Troy_

Troy works as a lawyer and had just got back from a business trip to Washington. Troy moved in with her two years ago after Gabriella insisted but Troy promised that one day, they will move into a bigger house for the both of them. Troy is a family-oriented person so when he said bigger house, he really meant it because he said he wanted four kids. Gabriella on the other hand just wanted two or three but never really told Troy.

Both of their families wondered when it will be the time for the both of them to tie the knot. Gabriella was not rushing to get married considering her busy schedules from time to time. Troy was also at times busy as well with work. It was a wonder how both of them manage to survive all those years.

Due to the heavy traffic, Gabriella arrived home almost an hour later. Needless to say she was very exhausted. There were so many things had to be done that day. Firstly, she has to look over at Jennifer's schedule to make sure that her events don't clash with hers. Then she has to explain to her co-workers, Tracy and Morgana about the whole event switching thing. With all of that happening in one day, Gabriella would just love to take a shower and eat some food in front of the television and cuddle with Troy.

Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief when she reached her floor and walked towards her front door. When she opened her door, it was oddly dark. She thought Troy would have been home already since his last text message was sent at four in the afternoon. She took off her killer heels and turned on the lights to find rose petals on the floor leading to the kitchen. Gabriella smiled to herself. Troy was such a romantic. He always does something like that whenever he's been away. Gabriella put down her bag and followed the rose petals. She stopped when she realized she was in the dining area and she saw Troy there, wearing a simple blue sweater with jeans as he poured water into a clear champagne glass.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted.

"Hey to you too," Troy greeted back and handed Gabriella the champagne glass he was pouring just now.

"It's not real champagne right?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course not. How can I forget that my girlfriend doesn't drink? It's one of the things I admire about her," Troy replied and pecked her lips.

"Thanks for all of this Troy. You have no idea what I have been through just today. Marie is just driving me nuts and to make matters worse –," Gabriella was talking when Troy interrupted her.

"Why don't we have something to eat first? You can tell me about your day later," Troy said as he disappeared to the kitchen to pick up a tray.

Gabriella gave Troy a confused look. Why was Troy such a hurry to eat? "Actually sweetie, I was thinking taking a shower first before I eat dinner," Gabriella told him.

"No, I mean, shower can wait. Like you said, you've had a long day," Troy replied quickly as he set the tray in front of her and opening to reveal her meal.

"Troy, what are you up –," Gabriella stopped mid sentence when she saw what was in front of her.

It was not her dinner that's for sure. It was a Tiffany box that was opened it had a beautiful ring in it. Being Gabriella, she could quickly describe the features of the ring. Three stones with a sliver band. It was so beautiful. She couldn't believe it. Troy is proposing to her at that very moment. She only wished Troy gave her a moment to change into something nice instead of her office casual.

"Oh my gosh," Gabriella managed to say and looked at Troy. Troy chuckled and took the box and got down on one knee.

"I know you said that getting down on one knee during a proposal is such a cliché but you know I'm a man of tradition. I also know that you're not into romantic things but I love you for that because I could easily surprise you without you even knowing," Troy said, making Gabriella smile widely.

Troy continued, "I also know that you hate long proposals so I'm going to cut this short. Gabriella, I swear, I loved you from the first moment I saw you at my cousin's wedding when you were freaking out over the bride being stuck in traffic. We didn't talk during the wedding but I did manage to get your number and you were stuck with me ever since. I love all those four years we were together and I want to spend the next years together with you. Will you marry me?"

While Troy was talking, Gabriella was already thinking of saying yes. But then she decided to play around with her answer, "You promise to make me breakfast every morning and let me bathe by myself?"

"That's not a fair deal, Montez. How about I say yes to the first one and you get to be the mother of our children," Troy played along.

"Will we have to make lawyer deals every day?"

"Maybe," Troy smirked.

"I guess I could live with that only if you get to be the father of our children."

"Deal. So that's a yes to the marrying thing right?" Troy wanted to make sure.

Gabriella smiled and takes the ring from the box, "I could never say no to you, Bolton."

Troy smiles and takes the ring from Gabriella and puts it on her ring finger. "Now that it's official, I'm afraid you're stuck me with for the next hundred years," Troy joked as Gabriella brought their foreheads together.

"I guess I can live with that," Gabriella replied and kissed Troy passionately.

Later that night, Gabriella got out of bed after making love with Troy and reached out for her phone. She needed to tell someone about her engagement and she has one person in mind to call at one in the morning. She speed dialled the number and waited for the caller to pick up while walking to the penthouse balcony.

"What?" she heard her friend Sharpay greeted her in a sleepy voice.

"I'm engaged!" Gabriella said loudly but keeping in mind not to wake Troy up.

"I'm sorry; did you say you're engaged?" Sharpay replied, this time Gabriella could tell she was slightly awake.

"Yes! I am now looking at my Tiffany engagement ring with while silver band and three diamond stones," Gabriella responded.

Sharpay gasped, "That's even better than my engagement ring. Send me pictures. But first, tell me how and when Troy proposed."

"Well, when I got home after a tiring day of work, there were rose petals on the floor but I didn't think one second he was going to propose because he always does this kind of thing all the time. So anyways, he put the ring on a tray and let me look at the ring before he proposed," Gabriella explained.

"Aww, that is so nice of him. He's romantic and you're not. You two are so meant to be," Sharpay gushed.

Gabriella giggled. "But still I can't believe you're engaged and I'm getting married this week. So did you and Troy set a wedding date already?"

"Shar, we just got engaged and we haven't discussed it yet. Plus, I just told Troy about my busy schedule and I think he understands if we have a long engagement. Or at least until Jennifer comes back and I get my one month off from work," Gabriella replied.

"Jennifer? What has she got to do with your schedules?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella then realized she hadn't explained her work situation to Sharpay. "Oh, it's a long story. I'll talk about it when you come in tomorrow," she promised.

"Ok, sure. Congratulations," Sharpay replied.

"Thank you. See you," Gabriella said as she hangs up.

Troy will understand to hold off their marriage right? Troy is a reasonable person. But then again, he would prefer them to get married as soon as possible but with her schedule lately, she's going to be busy for the next six months. Also, with the promised work leave, she could get married around June or July for a summer wedding. Troy would love that. Right?

Gabriella re-entered her apartment and she was shocked to see Troy appeared by the hallway. His hair was messy, his shirt was much wrinkled and he had his boxers on. His eyes were also half closed.

"Troy! You scared me! What are you doing up?" Gabriella asked.

Troy still managed a smirk on his face, "No, the question is why _you_ are still up, my darling?"

Gabriella smiled and walked towards him, "I had to tell Sharpay that this guy proposed to me a few hours ago. You know, to get it off my chest."

"Well I think this guy would very much appreciate that his new fiancée would stay in bed with him because he is feeling cold right now," Troy responded.

"Oh, really? With the activity we just had, I thought he'd be asleep totally since he is a heavy sleeper," Gabriella replied.

"Well played Montez," Troy said to Gabriella and kissed her cheek.

Gabriella pulled back and sighed, "I still can't believe we're engaged."

"Well why wouldn't we? We have been dating for four years. You should have already known that you're going to be stuck with me for eternity," Troy joked. "So I've been thinking of this for a long time and thought maybe you should plan our wedding. It will be perfect. You can finally plan the perfect wedding you always wanted."

Gabriella was taken aback. She never really thought of planning her own wedding. She always thought she could ask one of her colleagues who plan weddings to do so that she doesn't have to plan her own wedding and help other people plan theirs.

"And it doesn't have to be only you. I can help you plan," Troy offered. Gabriella remained silent. All of her clients never let their fiancée in with the planning. All they want their groom to do is pick their tuxedos and show up at the end of the altar. Gabriella had always assumed that Troy would be that kind of person. Plus, she likes to plan all on her own. Working with others will just ruin her entire plan. But she could never say no to Troy.

"I guess I could plan in between my jobs," Gabriella finally replied. _And I should be done planning everything by let's say next year? _Gabriella thought to herself.

"Hey, here's an idea, let's have our wedding on the same date when we first met?" Troy suggested while holding Gabriella by her waist.

Gabriella pulled back a little to check whether Troy was actually serious with what he just said to her, "But that's only four months from now."

"Yeah but I see you plan for an event a month from now. If you can plan a great wedding like that in a month, I'm sure you can pull it off in four months from now right?" Troy asked, with an innocent look on his face with his eyes practically looking into Gabriella's soul.

Gabriella hated that kind of look. It's the mixture of sad puppy and innocent baby. She always gets that kind of look from people when she wanted to say no to something she doesn't want to do. Gabriella on the other hand is a complete pushover so saying no is a hard thing for her to do because she likes to please people. One quality that she hates about herself.

"I guess I could pull it off with balancing everything at the same time," Gabriella stated.

"That's my girl! Always the hardworking one. One of the many reasons why I am marrying you," Troy said as he kissed her on her cheek. Gabriella smiled plastically and prayed to God that the next few months will not be hell for her and please let her live by her wedding day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can. I think i could post a new one tomorrow but we'll have to see how it goes first.<strong>_

_**No poll for today. I'll try to get all of your help for the next chapter. :)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>_


	4. Possibilties

The next day, Gabriella was at work, in her office and was slowly dying inside. She just got engaged yesterday. She should be like other women and be happy and cheerful but instead, she felt pressured to do her job and plan her wedding in a short time.

In fact, she should do some of her work instead of sitting down on her chair and closing her eyes but for once in her life, she doesn't know how to begin. She called her parents in the morning to announce the engagement and they were thrilled about it. Everyone at her workplace was happy for her and congratulates her. Why wasn't it enough to keep her motivated?

Suddenly her office line rang and she quickly picked up without saying anything, "Miss Montez, your ten o'clock is here," she heard Tabitha say.

"Send her in," Gabriella replied in a monotonous tone and hung up.

Before Gabriella could open her eyes, her client, Sharpay, burst through the door quickly and closed it loudly giving Gabriella a headache.

"Let me see the ring! Let me see the ring!" Sharpay squealed and then she noticed Gabriella's tired expression on her face. "Were you sleeping?"

"No, I'm overwhelmed," Gabriella replied.

"You should be. That ring is beautiful! I knew I should've dated a lawyer," Sharpay commented.

"No Sharpay! I'm freaking out! Troy picked the day of the wedding already!" Gabriella replied.

"So? At least Troy is doing something for the wedding. Unlike Finn who will just to show up at the wedding," Sharpay commented on her fiancé, Finn Mason, who she have been engaged to for almost a year. They met in college and started dating during the final year. Finn works as a sports reporter and is a very friendly person. Gabriella doesn't understand why Sharpay is always saying that he doesn't do much to help out with her with the wedding.

"No Shar, this is bad. He wants to have the wedding four months from now," Gabriella responded.

"Four months? That's not enough time to finalize the seating arrangement," Sharpay commented.

"I know! That means I have to figure out the guest list by next week, choose a venue by this week and on top of all of that, plan other people's weddings and parties at the same time!" Gabriella said.

"Just explain to Troy how busy you are. I'm sure he'll understand and it's not weird to have a long engagement," Sharpay tried to console her.

"I can't say no to Troy. He picked the date because it was the day we first met and holding it until next year is not an option. Knowing Troy, he wants to be married to me as soon as possible," Gabriella replied.

"Knowing Troy, he'll understand if you put the wedding off until next year," Sharpay added.

"No, it wouldn't be fair to him. I owe it to him," Gabriella said.

"Well, since you put it that way, I will help you plan your wedding," Sharpay suggested.

"No, your wedding is this week and you will be on your honeymoon. I don't want to put more pressure on you," Gabriella replied.

"It's ok. I owe it to you anyway and I'll start working with you after my honeymoon. There will be plenty of time," Sharpay assured her.

Gabriella gave it a thought. It would be nice to have help and she should have help, "Thanks Sharpay. You're a good friend."

"I know. Now not to sound selfish, we really have to talk about my wedding now," Sharpay responded.

Gabriella smiled at her best friend, "Of course."

That afternoon, Gabriella was spending her lunch hour in her office because she planned to go through some of the basic stuff for her wedding; wedding invitations and finding a location. As a wedding planner herself, she usually makes the invitations herself. Since it is her wedding, she can design it any way she wants. But she has to remind herself that Troy is also there too and he wants to be part of the wedding as much as her.

The sound of her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Montez, this is Mr. Bolton and he was wondering if you would like to have lunch together," she heard Troy's voice saying. She couldn't help but giggle.

"I love to but I'm busy with making wedding invites for our wedding," Gabriella explained.

"Our wedding invites? Why didn't you ask me to help?" Troy asked.

"Oh, it's just invitations and I haven't really done much honestly," Gabriella replied.

"Do you have any meetings after lunch?" Troy asked.

Gabriella checked her schedule on her iPad, "I have to be at St. Joseph's Church at four but nothing before that. Why?"

"I'm coming over and we'll go through the invitations together," Troy stated.

"Oh, no, you don't have to. Plus, I'm sure you're busy with work right now," Gabriella replied.

"No excuses. It'll be fine. I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Troy stated.

Once again, Gabriella couldn't say no to Troy. "Alright then. See you then, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella replied in a seductive voice.

"I'll see you too Miss Montez," Troy replied before he hung up.

As promised, Troy arrived in her office in fifteen minutes and they immediately discussed the guest list for their wedding. They did more talking about their future than they did about their wedding ceremony and Gabriella didn't even stopped Troy. Troy has been away for too long and she misses their time together so much. Skype was helpful but it couldn't beat seeing Troy and cuddling with him just like what they are doing now.

"I'm so glad that you wanted help with the wedding Troy. You're not like the clients I had," Gabriella told him.

"Well I'll take that as a compliment," Troy replied and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

Gabriella looked at her watch and it is almost three thirty. She has to be at the church in half an hour. "Oh, I got to go. I don't want to be late for my meeting," she told Troy as she gets up from his lap and starts to pack her things that she needed.

"Um, Gabriella, I need to talk to you about something," Troy said.

"You could tell me later at home," Gabriella shrugged off as she was too distracted about finding the file that she has of her client that she was about to meet later on.

"No, it can't. Can you listen to me for a while?" Troy asked politely.

Gabriella stopped on her tracks when she realized the change of tone in Troy's voice. "My boss has been pretty impressed with me lately and when I was in Washington, he was very happy with the work I have done there," Troy started.

"And he's getting you a promotion?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well that's a good thing right?" she asked again.

"Well it depends," he answered.

Gabriella gave Troy a confused look. Once again, Gabriella has no idea what Troy is talking about. She wondered if Troy is going to be like this when they are married. "Why does it 'depends'?" she asked.

"If I get the promotion, they are going to move me to Washington," Troy replied slowly.

"Well isn't it going to hard for you to go back and forth from New York to Washington?" she asked.

"Um, I was kind of wondering if you would move with me since we're going to be married by the time then," Troy replied with a slight of humor tone in his voice. "To be honest, I'm very looking forward to this promotion. The pay is good and we could afford a good house there."

Gabriella felt the world stood still. Troy is saying that they would have to move to Washington. But she can't move. She loves New York City. She always dreamed to be living in New York since she was little and now she was living her dream. She can't pack her bags and move to Washington.

"But that's only if I get the promotion," he added.

Gabriella felt guilty all of the sudden. She knew Troy wanted this promotion as much as he wants to be married to her. She has to be there for him as he would have done the same if it was her with the promotion that will require her to move to another state.

Gabriella offered Troy an encouraging smile, "I'm sure you'll get the promotion."

Troy scanned Gabriella's face intently, "If you're not ok with it, I could just decline the offer. It's no big deal. I would understand if you don't want to move out of New York. I feel guilty about this."

"Don't be. It's a bit much to take in but if the offer does come, you should take it. Don't let me stop you," she replied honestly.

"But we're going to be married. We have to make this decision together," Troy told her.

Gabriella turned away from Troy and pretended to be looking for something, "I think we should discuss about this later. I'm going to be late if I don't get out of here now."

"Ok…see you at home," Troy said before he left her office without a kiss or a hug goodbye. It's as if Gabriella's life isn't tough already. Now she has to brace herself if Troy does get that promotion and she would have to say goodbye to her life at New York and move to Washington instead. She couldn't help but feel totally conflicted with being happy for Troy or be upset for leaving.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, you might be thinking that Gabriella is always in trouble by the end of every chapter and I promised it won't be like that for every chapter. But I have to point out that this story is about Gabriella's struggles as she plans a wedding, balancing her job and now coping with the possible move to Washington. I hope you guys will stick through until the final chapter to find out the conclusion to this story.<strong>_

_**I would also like to thank everyone of you who read the story so far and had review! I also need your help. Now I don't live in New York City so I don't know about the locations there but I am taking suggestions about the location of where Troy and Gabriella's wedding will be held.**_

_**Would you prefer a wedding at someone's big house or a location in New York? If location, please give me the name and I will look at it. Thanks!**_

_**OH! If i get 10 reviews for this chapter, I will post the next chapter tomorrow!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>_


	5. The Talk

That night, Gabriella got home from her meeting. It ended a little later than she thought because her client spent too much doing time last minute taste testing and Gabriella have to be there with her assistant to make sure she takes notes. Gabriella was actually not looking forward to come home. Coming home would mean that she has to talk to Troy about the possible move to Washington if he gets his promotion.

Gabriella has finally arrived home and is now standing outside at the door. She hoped that whatever there is to be discussed, it will go fine and be resolved quickly. She also has to remind herself not to be selfish. However, she hasn't fully decide that she wants to move to Washington.

She took a deep breath and unlocked the door. "I'm home!" she greeted Troy.

"In the kitchen," Troy replied. Gabriella walked into the kitchen to find Troy cooking.

"Oh Troy, you don't have to cook for dinner," Gabriella told him.

"It's cool. I always reach home before you anyways," Troy replied nicely.

Gabriella smiled gratefully at Troy. She felt guilty about it. Usually it's always the woman who cooks in the kitchen and the first to reach home from work. Not the man.

"Gabriella?" Troy called her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"We still need to talk about that thing," he reminded her.

Gabriella sighed quietly, "I know."

"So have you put any thoughts about it?" he asked.

"Of course I have," she answered shortly.

"Gabriella -"

"Troy, I don't think we should discuss any further unless you do get that promotion," Gabriella replied.

Troy remained silent and looked at her. His eyes looked disappointed and betrayed. "Did you get the promotion already?"

"No, not yet," he replied quickly. "You know what; let's not talk about this right. You're right. We shouldn't discuss anything before I really do get the promotion. Ready for dinner?"

Gabriella was surprised. She was expecting Troy to say something different. But she couldn't argue with anything Troy said. "Uh, ok then," she replied, helping Troy with the plates.

"So I have been thinking that since you have a lot on your plate right now, maybe I should do the guest list and hand out the invitations," Troy offered.

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at Troy's cuteness. He wants to help her do her job. That is just so cute. Then she looked at Troy whose face was showing anything but joking. "Oh you're serious? I mean no thanks Troy. You don't have to do that. I mean, if you really want to help, we could do it together," she suggested.

"Alright then. It's just that I see you're a very busy person now and I don't want to be like all those other guys who just shows up at the wedding," he replied truthfully.

Gabriella stopped to face him with a smile on her face, "Really?"

"Yeah, I want to help with this wedding," Troy replied.

"Troy that is so sweet of you," Gabriella gushed.

"Oh, did I mention my parents are throwing our engagement party?" Troy added quickly.

Gabriella smile turns into a frown, "Oh."

"Good 'Oh' or bad 'Oh'?" he asked.

"Good that they're putting a lot of thought to our engagement and that I don't have to plan it. Bad because I don't think I have the time to go to my own engagement party," Gabriella answered.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you can take at least one day off right?" Troy asked.

Gabriella walked to her bag to check her iPad for her schedule. "We could have it this Sunday, the day after Sharpay's wedding. Or we could have on the Friday..."

"Perfect!" Troy responded.

"Three weeks from now..." Gabriella continued.

"What?"

"Troy, my schedule is packed right now. You know I have to plan parties now," Gabriella replied.

"Well, I'll let my parents know then," Troy said.

"Troy, I need to ask you something that has been bothering me for a while," Gabriella said.

"Ok..."

"Did you propose to me because you knew about the promotion and you just want me to go with you to Washington?" Gabriella asked.

"What? No! I promised you. I didn't do it on purpose. I mean, I proposed to you because I love you and I want to start the future with you," he replied.

Gabriella observed Troy's sincere face. She couldn't believe she asked such question. Of course Troy was serious about beginning a new chapter of their lives together. What kind of inconsiderate jerk just proposed to his girlfriend because he wants her to move with him to somewhere else? Troy is not that stupid to pull that off. "Ok, I believe you. I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed out right now," Gabriella told him.

"I get it. Why don't you take a bubble bath or something?" Troy suggested.

"Ok, just as long you don't come in to interrupt," Gabriella joked.

"I thought you love it when I interrupt?" Troy smirked.

"Nope, I never said it before in my life," she replied while taking off her top slowly in front of Troy.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking my clothes off. It's kind of hot in here and I had a long day so I meant what I said about not interrupting me while I take my bath," Gabriella replied while taking off her bra and walking to the bathroom.

"Are you going to do that more often when we're married?" he asked.

"Maybe very often," she replied seductively.

"Call me if you need any help or want something," Troy told her.

Gabriella laughed, "Alright, I suppose you could join me for today."

Troy dropped everything he was holding and carried Gabriella to the bathroom so that they could have their bubble bath time together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this short chapter. I just needed to get this chapter out of the way so I can do a new one.<strong>

**Also, I've been meaning to tell you guys that I posted a link to Gabriella Engagement Ring. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	6. Good New Bad News

It was a lovely Saturday night in New York City; everyone was out in town to enjoy the atmosphere. Unfortunately, Gabriella is busy working for her best friend's wedding. Sharpay and her fiancé Finn already said their I do's and now it was time for the reception.

In every job she has, reception was a little bit more relaxing than any part of a wedding because people came to just relax and have fun without having any types of disasters and it was Gabriella's job to prevent it. Since it was her best friend's wedding, she has to work wearing a formal dress but she kept her phone very close to her in case of any emergencies.

"Gabriella!" she heard Sharpay called her.

"Hey! So how do like your wedding?" Gabriella asked.

"Tremendous! I love my wedding. It is just like how I imagined! I want you to meet some of my work friends," Sharpay said as she pulled Gabriella to the group Sharpay just left.

"Ladies, meet my wedding planner and best friend extraordinaire, Gabriella Montez. Did I mention she is now doing birthday parties now?" Sharpay announced to her friends.

"Only temporarily. I'm only taking over some of my co-workers job," Gabriella explained.

"Well you did an amazing job with this wedding. The cocktail bar is the best part ever in this wedding. Could you my niece's party? My sister is tearing her hair out figuring out the theme of the party," friend #1 asked.

"No way, I need Gabriella to help me plan my wedding next," friend #2 debated.

"I'm afraid Gabriella has been booked too much lately. In addition planning her own wedding," Sharpay said as she pulled out Gabriella's hand which had her engagement ring on it.

The ladies stared in awed at her ring, "Sharpay," she whined.

"That is such a magnificent piece of specimen. Who are you engaged to, Donald Trump?" friend #1 asked.

"Oh, no, my fiancé is a lawyer," Gabriella answered.

"Score," friend #2 commented. "My husband got my ring on sale at a department store."

"So have you set a date for your wedding yet?" friend #1 asked.

"Yes, it's on the 27th of March," Gabriella answered.

"Wow, best of luck to you," friend #1 responded.

"If you don't mind ladies, I want to talk to Gabriella privately," Sharpay asked politely.

"Sorry I couldn't be a part of your wedding. There are just so many things to be done at a wedding," Gabriella said to Sharpay after they walked away from her friends.

"Gabriella, that doesn't matter anymore. Any word about Troy and his promotion yet?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella told Sharpay about the possible of moving to Washington thing.

Gabriella was about to respond but Troy walked over to them and handing Gabriella a glass of fruit punch. "Hi Sharpay, congratulations on your wedding," Troy greeted Sharpay nicely.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for your fiancé, none of this would happen," Sharpay replied. "So Troy how's everything with work? You just got back from Washington this week right? Anything you might want to discuss with Gabriella or something?"

Troy shot Sharpay a confused glance, "I don't think so. Why?"

Before Sharpay could respond, Finn joined them. It was weird seeing Finn in an expensive tuxedo. In fact, he looks a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey Troy! What's up?" he greeted Troy with a best guy friend handshake. They have been gotten close since Troy started dating Gabriella because they always go in double dates once in a while.

"Nothing much," Troy replied.

"Thanks again for being one of my groomsman. I owe you," Finn said.

"Just make sure you wear a good tux for my wedding," Troy joked.

"Shar, there's someone I want you to meet," Finn told his new wife and pulled her away.

"So what was she talking about?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"I don't know. Shar probably drank a little too much I guess," Gabriella lied.

"Hey, do you have a minute, I need to talk to you about something," Troy asked Gabriella.

Gabriella hesitated for what it seemed like hours. "Come on, the wedding won't set itself on fire," Troy added.

Gabriella smiled weakly and nodded as Troy lead her out of the wedding reception and climbing up the stairs to the roof top of the building.

"How did you know where to find this place?" Gabriella asked. "I don't know this exists."

"I took a wrong turn at the balcony," Troy shrugged off. "Anyways, I have some good news bad news to tell you."

"Bad news please," Gabriella responded quickly.

"Well, I have to be in Washington for a whole month starting in next week," Troy started. "But the good news is that I can come home every weekend to help you with the wedding details and everything."

"So you're going to be gone for a whole month?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes but I told you, I can still help with the wedding stuff. We'll Skype and call and facetime or whatever technology there is," Troy replied.

That was not good enough for Gabriella. "Next week? Why are you just telling me now?" she questioned.

"I just got the word yesterday. I'm really sorry about this. But there is a big case there that needs me and I'm the only one that they thought of," Troy explained.

"You're the only one? Don't your law firm have another guy that can take over you?" Gabriella asked, trying to stop herself from sobbing.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?"

"It's just that just this year you've been on tons of business trips. You're barely even home and then you're leaving again? I'm starting to think that 'business trip' means 'other woman'," Gabriella replied.

Troy looked at her face with horror, "I will never cheat on you and you know that. What I'm telling you is true and it's not like it's not familiar to you," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're practically occupied with work now. The reason you got stuck with Jennifer's workload is because you can't say no to your boss. I have that problem too. You know how bosses are," Troy replied.

"So you're saying I'm a pushover?" Gabriella asked, feeling offended.

Troy hesitated, "Well yeah but so am I."

"Well what about the engagement party your party your parents are throwing? You know, the one YOU agree for us to go," Gabriella questioned him.

"What's the matter with you? You also agreed to it," Troy debated.

"That's because you gave me no choice," Gabriella challenged him.

"No choice? I thought it was a given. My mother knows about you being busy so she's doing a nice thing for us," Troy defended.

"You know, that's your problem. You're such a momma's boy!" Gabriella told him.

"How am I a 'momma's boy'?" Troy challenged.

"You never say no to her. You're also a pushover. You listen to everything she says. I'm not surprise if one day she asks you to cut your penis so you won't get AIDS," Gabriella replied.

"AIDS? You are being a crazy bitch!" Troy told her.

"And you're being a big baby who never says no to his mummy!" Gabriella shouted back.

"Don't you bring my mother up to this. This is about you and you're being clingy about me going on a business trip," Troy replied.

"For a month!" Gabriella added.

"I'm coming back for the weekends. What's wrong with that?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella groaned, "You just don't get it! Even four years of dating, you don't get me at all! You know what, I hope there is another woman you're keeping in Washington so you talk to her about how lovely your mother is," Gabriella said before walking away.

"GABRIELLA! Come on, let's talk this through!" Troy called after but Gabriella ignored him. It was not the way he would expect the conversation to end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's all for now. Sorry I have not been updating much. I've been caught up with some shows.<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Poll: Do you think Troy already has the promotion or not?  
><strong>_


	7. Sarcrifes

The next day, Gabriella forced herself off her bed only to find out that it wasn't a sunny morning, it was in fact a rainy afternoon. She checked the other side of her bed to not find Troy. After the fight last night, Troy decided to leave the wedding reception, not that Gabriella cared. She couldn't believe what he told her yesterday. She knew Troy was lying to her. She just knew it. Troy is just so good at lying.

She put on her fuzzy slippers and made her way to the kitchen to find Troy reading the newspaper on the couch in front of the TV. She told herself to ignore him and went straight to make coffee for herself.

"Oh come on, you're still not talking to me?" Troy asked as he put the newspaper down. Gabriella pretended not to hear as she pours the coffee in her cup. Today was her off day and she would love to not be stressed out.

Troy sighed and got up from his seat to stand next to Gabriella. "Gabi, come on, I explained everything to you perfectly. What more do you want?"

"Don't you have to pack or something?" Gabriella said, while pretended to be engrossed with the microwave oven as she heated her muffin.

"You can't eat muffins every morning when you wake up, you know. Or afternoon for that matter," Troy pointed out.

"I eat what I want," Gabriella replied simply.

Troy rolled his eyes. He knew the conversation was going nowhere with Gabriella's stubborn attitude.

"Shouldn't you be packing? Aren't you leaving tonight?" Gabriella asked, pretending to care.

"My flight is not until tomorrow morning," Troy answered. "And don't try to change the subject. I was very patient with you for a while but we have to discuss the whole Washington thing."

"What is there to discuss? You haven't gotten the promotion yet so why bother," Gabriella pointed out.

"So what if I got it? What's going to happen to you?" Troy asked.

"I guess I would have to stay here then," she replied.

"Stay here? We're getting married soon and you want us to live in different states?" he questioned.

"I have a job here!" she replied.

"You hate your job!" he pointed out. "Almost every day you come home, all you do is complain about your clients and about your boss who can't remember my name."

"That's only recently and you know why!"

"Oh of course, because your co-worker Jennifer is having a baby and your boss is leaving everything to you. You could've said no!" Troy said.

"You should say no to this promotion. You know how I always dreamt about living in New York. You know I lived for the busy streets," Gabriella replied.

"You already achieved that goal. You've been living in New York since you graduate from college. It's time to have a change of scenery," Troy pointed out.

"You already have that job, don't you?" Gabriella asked with her eyes challenging Troy.

"Don't change the subject!" Troy argued.

"No," Gabriella replied. "You think just because you're a lawyer you can twist and turn the conversation like you always do? Why do you want to move to Washington so badly?"

"I just want a new start with us! I don't want to start a family in the city. I want us to raise our future children on the suburbs where they can ride bikes and have a big backyard where there could be a tree house. I want to have a normal life," Troy explained.

Gabriella understood what Troy was saying. Growing up, Troy's parents were almost never home because they were always on business trips leaving Troy in care by the housekeepers and his older brother. Troy's family is very wealthy thanks to the money they get from their business such as real estates. Since his brother took over the family business, Troy decided to find his own path and has always dreamt of living a normal life. No maids, no butlers. Just him and his family.

Troy may have a point. She already made her dream about living in New York come true. Troy still hasn't made his dream come true yet and it would selfish of Gabriella to neglect his dreams. She wouldn't want anyone to do the same to her.

Times like these where she hates to make tough decisions and simply hate being the bad guy out of the conversation.

"Fine," she said.

"What?" Troy asked, his voice still hinting with frustration.

"Fine that if you do get that promotion, I won't protest and we will move to Washington to start a new life and I will do my best finding out if there's an opening for an event planner there," she answered.

Troy started to smile a little, "Really?"

"Sure. I'm stuck with you, aren't I?" Gabriella reminded him while showing him the engagement ring on her finger.

Troy celebrated by hugging Gabriella tightly much to her dismay. She somehow hates when Troy hugs her, especially when he's excited. His hug would hurt her body for a day. But it is nice to be able to hear the sound of Troy's heartbeat. It's as if the world just stopped and they were only both of them. Cheesy as it may sounds but it's true. It is also true that they say that love can make you feel giddy. Unfortunately, love came with sacrifices that each side must suffer. But in this situation, Gabriella has two choices that will end up her losing one of the things she loves. Her job and her soon-to-be husband. If she refuses to leave her job, she'll lose Troy. If she'll move with Troy to Washington, she'll lose the one job she had since post-college.

Sacrifices are sacrifices. She can't control anything that has already planned out for her. Right now, she should just focus on her job and her wedding planning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey! I know short chapter. Sorry but it's better than nothing right? I have been celebrating this week and couldn't come up with anything. I'll try to do one chapter per week.<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>_


	8. Best Friends

Two months later, Gabriella was busier than ever. In addition to her stress, Troy's law firm sent him to Washington yet again after his one month stint was already completed. The only good thing is that it's only for a week. But to Gabriella, whether he's home or not, nothing changed. She barely notices any changes since she was super busy with work and her wedding planning but thankfully Sharpay helped.

It was a Friday night and Sharpay was visiting Gabriella to see how she was coping with Troy being away. Sharpay used the spare key Gabriella gave her and helped herself into Gabriella's apartment. When she entered, all she saw was a bunch of papers scattered across the room. Sharpay quickly walked to Gabriella's office to see her on the phone.

Sharpay has to admit, she is a mess. No makeup and her hair was messier than it looks after Gabriella's awake from sleep.

Gabriella noticed Sharpay but held her hand in front of her face to signal Sharpay to not talk so she could continue her conversation on the phone.

"No, I said I wanted poppy flowers not a birthday cake that has a face of an old lady in it!" Gabriella told the baker on the phone with her serious business-y voice. "And it better be ready by the deadline you promised and make sure you get the right order!" she ordered before hanging up and lay down on her face of her desk.

"Gabriella, were you up all night?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella carried her head and faced Sharpay, "YES! I have been up all night Sharpay. You want to know why? Because I'm a pushover. People tell me to do something and I do it in a miraculous way that people seemed to think that I did it on purpose."

Sharpay stared at her best friend for a moment while Gabriella frustratingly pulled her hair, "You had too much sugar in your coffee didn't you?" Sharpay asked rhetorically.

"No, I ran out of sugar two days ago. Speaking of which, where the hell are my assistants? I let them work overtime for me and they are not here with my orders of coffee and that paperwork I need," Gabriella complained.

"Gabi, relax," Sharpay advised.

"I can't! My wedding is coming soon and I am far from done!" Gabriella replied frantically.

"Well the location is set and the invites are out. That's a start. I've got an idea, why don't I and the other bridesmaids plan your bachelorette party and your bridal shower? It'll ease your stress because you don't have to do the planning," Sharpay suggested.

Gabriella thought about it for a second. Attending a party for herself that she didn't planned. That should nice. However she knew there was no time for that silly party stuff that only women can attend to. She needs to get back to planning.

"I don't know, Sharpay," Gabriella voiced out sadly.

"Oh come on, we'll even have an outing so we could all see your wedding gown!" Sharpay suggested.

Then it hit Gabriella and she started to hyperventilate that she couldn't even speak. Sharpay upon noticing her best friend's reaction realized what was going on, "You haven't picked out your wedding dress?"

"I forgot!" Gabriella explained herself. "Oh I knew I forgot to jot down something for my wedding! My wedding is in about a month and I haven't even got my wedding dress yet!"

"Don't worry; we'll take care of it immediately. You don't have any events tomorrow right? I'll call the other bridesmaids to meet up tomorrow as well and we can have your bridal shower tomorrow too at my house. I'll ask your assistants and some other people to help plan it while we're out. It'll make you ease up a bit," Sharpay suggested to her panicking friend.

"You would do that for me?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course, I owe you for making my wedding amazing," Sharpay replies while hugging her best friend from the side.

"Thank you, Shar. I don't know what I'll do without you. It's bad enough Troy is away for work...again," Gabriella replied.

"You know, you can still stay in New York while Troy is in Washington," Sharpay pointed out.

Gabriella turned to her best friend with a questioning look, "How?"

"Long distance relationship. Lots of couple do it," Sharpay replied.

"Yeah and their relationship crumbled," Gabriella replied.

"Not all of them," Sharpay encouraged.

"No way. Long distance is not an option. I can't even stand that Troy's away right now," Gabriella said sadly.

"Oh come on, most celebrities and rich people with busy husbands does it. It's the modern society. Stuff like this always happens," Sharpay pointed.

"Yeah but I didn't odds were against me," Gabriella added sadly.

Sharpay felt pity for her best friend. It is hard for her to plan her own wedding and other people at the same time. Now she has to think of the possibility of moving to another state and start a completely new lifestyle.

"Maybe you should take a break. Let's go buy you a wedding dress," Sharpay suggested.

"Not the normal thing a best friend would say but why not," Gabriella replied, standing up from her seat.

Sharpay smiled at her best friend and walked Gabriella to her closet. Gabriella stopped midway and turned to Sharpay.

"Thanks, you're the greatest best friend I ever had. I don't know what I'll do without you," Gabriella said with all her heart.

"You would do the same for me," Sharpay smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to make the next one as long as i can.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


End file.
